


Nine Kisses

by iArgent



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Other, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Jester and Molly decide to use their unique anatomy to their advantage during a holiday party. The results are adorable.





	Nine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy xmas yall, I suddenly needed to write this at midnight.

Everyone was still shivering away. The air outside of Zedash was bitter and the wind seemed to sap any possible warmth from the skin. 

Despite his love of snow Molly was quite unhappy with the weather, reminding him of cold, and lonely, and worse, alone. But Nila had been very fine snuggling him on their way to Zedash, and being around his friends once more brought him joy. 

 

Being around Jester, even with his frozen fingers, was a delight. 

 

He peeked through a frosty window into the mostly empty tavern. Calianna had been passing through and put her travels on hold to celebrate the holiday. Everyone had their fingers wrapped around a thick, full tankard of a warm spiced mead. He could see Caleb, flushed and visible without his beard, leaning against Caduceus who seemed to be cozily sipping his own drink with a content smile.

Beau and Fjord seemed to be arm wrestling, Yasha poised to challenge the winner.

 

Calianna and Nott meanwhile, seemed to have started a confusing and mildly frightening dance that the barkeep was watching with both fear and fascination.

 

Molly felt a tug at his tail.

 

"You're all done! Me now!"  Jester chattered excitedly.

 

Molly chattered in the literal sense. Jester didn't seem to mind the cold, Molly however, could barely move his fingers to shakily tie the little ribbon just above the spade of Jesters tail. He brought his own tail up, twitching and cold, to see how Jester had tied his. The little red ribbon punctured with a little green plant tied neatly and fashionably to his tail was unfairly perfect. After a few failures, Molly pulled the ribbon tight and smiled before crossing his arms to warm his fingers close to his body.  "There we are my dear. Now what?"

Jester beamed. "We're gonna get them all! So, we walk up to each person and we raise our tails like-" and she rose her tail above her head so the little plant dangled down "- and then we smooch'em. It's a really fun game we played at the Lavish Chateau every year!"

 

Molly tilted his head "What do you win though? If it's a game?"

 

"You don't win, silly!" Jester fidgeted with her skirt for a moment "You just make everyone happy. The game is to surprise everyone and let them know you love them."

 

Molly smiled, teeth clattering in the cold "Fun, terrible game, but fun."

Jester leaned in until her eyes were uncomfortably close before pulling back and grinning wickedly "It doesn't have to be on the mouth. But Molly, are you gonna smooch Caaaaaaaleb? Because you better do that on the mouth!"

He was already flushed puce with the cold but the heat flash told him he was getting darker. "Only if you kiss Fjoooooooooord." He teased, affecting a poor accent.

 

Jester mimed thinking for a moment. "I'll kiss Fjord on the mouth but you have to kiss Caaaleb, and Caduuuuuuceus. Because you looooove them. And also I'll punch you if you fuck this up."

"You drive...such a hard bargain my dear." Then Molly lifted his tail above his head and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jesters nose. "You're right this is fun."

Jester was nice enough to open the door for him.

The fire inside was cozy and it made Molly's fingers hurt as the blood rushed back. He was still trembling and aching with cold when Jester linked their arms. "Who first who first?" Jester tittered in his ear.

Molly pursed his lips. "Yasha." He decided after a moment. And Jester almost ripped him off his feet running over.

 

"Oh, hello." Yasha greeted. "Um. It's really good to see you, do you need anything?"

A slow grin crawled over Molly's face as he raised his tail again, seeing Jester do the same.

Yasha took brief notice of their new accessories before, on tiptoe, both tieflings kissed her on the cheeks, one on either side. 

She blushed deeply "That was, very nice." She murmured, leaning down to kiss them each on the cheek in turn, smiling as Jester bolted to follow up with a kiss to Molly's cheek.

"Got you!"

Molly felt warm and floaty without aid from the fire.

"Miss Jester, Mister Mollymauk, I brought you drinks!" They heard behind, as Yasha went back to refereeing Beau and Fjords match.

 

Calianna approached with two mugs, one the jauntily spiced mead, and another smelling strongly of chocolate.

 

Jester squealed and kissed Calianna on the cheek as she took the hot chocolate. "You're the sweetest Cali!"

Molly rose up and took his tankard with both hands, pressing a soft kiss to Calianna's forehead, and falling back to his feet, splashing a little of the mead out of the tankard.

Calianna looked stunned, but the half elf side of her face colored fetchingly as she returned to Nott.

 

Jester and Molly gave chase, trying not to gather too much attention, and clacked horns briefly as they kissed a drink-ordering Notts hair. As she turned to yell she was confronted with the sight of two tieflings, color high in their faces, shushing her.

"Don't be mad Nott!" Jester chimed "it's a holiday game to let everyone know how much you love them!"

Nott opened her mouth to respond, then seemingly lost all fight and tilted her tankard up to avoid the conversation.

 

"What're you two up to?"

 

A surly voice asked behind them.

 

Turning, Molly found himself face to face with Beau. "A game." He tried to pass off nonchalantly as Jester raised her tail.

"Jess what are you doing?" Beau asked, moments before blue lips made contact with her nose, and Molly pressed his to the monks temple.

"Holiday kisses shhhhhhhh" Jester confided.

 

"Urgh, could've done without the Molly spit." Beau grumbled, not looking very put out. 

"Fuck you too Beau." Molly chirped, dancing by her with his tail up to kiss a bewildered Fjord on the cheek as he walked up. "Oh Jeeeeeeester." He teased.

Swallowing Jester walked up, tail raised, and pecked Fjord on the lips. 

"Uh. Hey, Jester, what was that about?"

"Now Caleb!" Jester demanded, grabbing and pulling Molly once again. 

 

Caduceus was carefully prodding the fire when Jester stopped next to Caleb. She bent down dramatically to plant a kiss in his hair. Molly hesitated and moved slowly, but did place a soft kiss on the Wizards mouth.

"Oh, that looks fun. What are we doing?" Caduceus asked, approaching the table.

Jester stood on her toes and tried to raise the little plant higher but couldnt get above the firbolgs head. Molly tried as well, but to no avail. 

With a smile that made his eyes crinkle Caduceus gently untied Molly's ribbon and held it above his own head, before opening his arms to hug both tieflings at once. Jester managed to place a kiss on the grey collarbone, but Molly held off. Blinking in shock when soft lips touched his forehead.

 

"There, that should be all nine. Right?"

 

"Right! But I'm gonna keep mine. For reasons." Jester confirmed "have fun you three!" She added before taking off.

 

Caduceus looked down at Molly before steering him onto the chair next to Caleb. "You look cold, just stay with us."


End file.
